wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Chłopi/Lato/Rozdział III
– Pójdę już, Hanuś! – prosiła Józka pokładając głowę na ławkę. – A zadrzyj ogona kiej cielak i leć! – zgromiła ją odrywając oczy od różańca. – Kiej me tak cosik spiera w dołku i tak me mgli... – Nie przeszkadzaj, zaraz się skończy. Jakoż proboszcz już kończył cichą, żałobną mszę za duszę Boryny, zamówioną przez rodzinę w oktawę jego śmierci. Wszyscy też co najbliżsi siedzieli w bocznych ławkach, a tylko Jagusia z matką klęczały przed samym ołtarzem; z obcych nie było nikogo, tyla co kajś pod chórem Jagata głośno trzepała pacierze. Kościół był cichy, chłodny i mroczny, jeno na środku mrowiła się wielgachna struga jarzącego światła, bo słońce biło przez wywarte drzwi rozlewając się jaże po ambonę. Michał organistów służył do mszy i jak zawdy, tak trząchał dzwonkami, że w uszach brzęczało, wykrzykiwał ministranturę, a latał ślepiami za jaskółkami, której kiej niekiej śmigały po kościele zbłąkane i trwożnie świegolące. Kajś od stawu rozlegały się klapiące trzaski kijanek, wróble ćwierkały za oknami, zaś ze smętarza raz po raz jakaś rozgdakana kokosz wwodziła do kruchty całe stado piukających kurczątek, aż Jambroż musiał wyganiać. A skoro ksiądz skończył, wyszli zaraz wszyscy na smętarz. Już byli kole dzwonnicy, gdy zawołał za nimi Jambroży: – A to poczekajcie! Dobrodziej chce wam cosik powiedzieć. Nie wyszło i Zdrowaś, kiej przyleciał zadyszany z brewiarzem pod pachą i obcierając łysinę przywitał dobrym słowem i rzekł: – Moiście, a to wam chciałem powiedzieć, że zrobiliście po chrześcijańsku zamawiając mszę świętą za nieboszczyka. Ulży to jego duszy i do wiecznego zbawienia pomoże. No, mówię wam, pomoże! Zażył tabaki, pokichał siarczyście i wycierając nos zapytał: – Dzisiaj pewnie będziecie radzili o działach, co? – Juści, tak je niby we zwyczaju, co dopiero w oktawę – przytwierdzili. – Otóż to! Właśnie o tym chciałem z wami pomówić! Dzielcie się, ale pamiętajcie: zgodnie i sprawiedliwie. Żeby mi nie było swarów ni kłótni, bo z ambony wypomnę! Nieboszczyk w grobie się przewróci, jeśli zobaczy, że jego krwawicę rozrywacie jak wilki barana! I broń Boże. krzywdzić sieroty! Grzela daleko, a Józka jeszcze głupi skrzat! A co się komu należy, oddać święcie, co do grosza. Jak rozrządził majątkiem, tak rozrządził, ale trzeba spełnić jego wolę. Może on tam chudziaszek w tej chwili patrzy a was i myśli sobie: na ludzim ich wywiódł, gospodarkę–m niezgorszą ostawił, to się przecież nie pogryzą kiej psy przy podziale. Mawiam ciągle z ambony: zgodą stoi wszystko na świecie, kłótnią jeszcze nikt niczego nie zbudował. No, mówię, niczego, kromie grzechu i obrazy boskiej. A o kościele pamiętajcie. Nieboszczyk był szczodrym i czy na światło, czy na mszę, czy na inne potrzeby grosza nie żałował i dlatego Pan Bóg mu błogosławił... Długo przemawiał, jaże się kobiety spłakały i jęły mu w podzięce obłapiać kolana, zaś Józka przypadła mu nawet z bekiem do rąk, to ją przygarnął do piersi, a pocałowawszy w głowę rzekł z dobrością: – Nie bucz, głupia, Pan Bóg ma sieroty w szczególnej opiece. – Że i rodzony nie powiedziałby barzej do duszy – szepnęła rozrzewniona Hanka. Snadź i dobrodziej był wzruszony, bo wytarłszy ukradkiem oczy; częstował kowala tabaką i prędko zagadał o innym. – A cóż, będzie zgoda z dziedzicem? – Będzie, już dzisiaj pojechało do niego piąciu... –To chwała Bogu! Już za darmo mszę świętą odprawię na intencję tej zgody! – Widzi mi się, co wieś powinna się złożyć na wotywę z wystawieniem! Jakże, to jakby nowe nadziały i całkiem darmo! – Masz rozum, Michał, mówiłem o tobie dziedzicowi. No, idźcie z Bogiem, a pamiętajcie: zgodą i sprawiedliwością! Ale, Michał! – zawołał za odchodzącym – a zajrzyj ta później do mojego wolanta, prawy resor przyciera się nieco do osi... – To pod łaznowskim dobrodziejem tak się zmaglował. Ksiądz już nie odrzekł, a oni poszli prosto ku domowi. Jagusia wiedła matkę na ostatku, gdyż stara wlekła się z trudem odpoczywając co chwila. Dzień był powszedni, robotny, to i pusto było na drogach dokoła stawu, jeno dzieci bawiły się kaj niekaj w piasku i kury grzebały w porozrzucanych łajnach. Było jeszcze wcześnie, ale już słońce niezgorzej przypiekało, szczęściem, co wiater nieco przechładzał, zawiewał bujny, iż kolebały się sady, pełne już czerwieniejących wiśni, a zboża biły o płoty kiej wody wzburzone. Chałupy stały wywarte, wrótnie wszędy porozwierane, na płotach kajś niekaj wietrzyły się pościele, a wszystko, co się jeno ruchało, pracowało w polach. Jeszcze ktosik zwoził ostatnie zapóźnione pokosy siana, że zapach jaże wiercił w nozdrzach, a na obwisłych nad drogą gałęziach, pod którymi przejeżdżały kopiaste wozy, trzęsły się przygarście ździebeł kiej te powyrywane brody żydowskie. Szli z wolna i w cichości, deliberując o działach. Skądciś, jakby z pól, kaj ludzie osypywali ziemniaki, zrywała się niekiedy piosneczka i szła z wiatrem niewiada kaj, zaś pod młynem jakaś baba tak prała kijanką, jaże się rozlegało i szumnie huczały wody spadające na koła. – Młyn teraz cięgiem robi! – ozwała się pierwsza Magda. – Przednowek to żniwa la młynarza! – Cięższy on latoś niźli łoni. Wszędzie bieda aż piszczy, zaś u komorników to już prosto głód – westchnęła Hanka. – Kozły też penetrują po wsi, jeno czekać, jak komu co grubszego ukradną – rzucił kowal. – Nie bajcie! Ratują się, biedoty, jak mogą, wczoraj Kozłowa przedała organiścinie kaczęta, to się ździebko wspomogła... – Rychło przechlają. Nie powiadam na nich nic złego, ale mi dziwno, że piórka mojego kaczora, co mi zginął w ojcowy pochówek, nalazł mój Maciuś za ich obórką – wyrzekła Magda. – A któż to wtenczas wzion nasze pościele? – wtrąciła Józka. – Kiejże to ich sprawa z wójtami? – Nieprędko, ale Płoszka ich wspiera, to już wójtom dobrze zaleją sadła za skórę. – Że to Płoszka lubi zawdy nos wrażać w cudze sprawy. – Jakże, przyjaciół se kaptuje, bo mu pachnie wójtostwo! Przeszedł im drogę Jankiel ciągnący za grzywę spętanego konia, któren bił zadem i opierał się ze wszystkich sił. – Załóżcie mu pieprzu pod ogon, to rypnie z miejsca kiej ogier. – Śmiejcie się na zdrowie! Co ja już mam z tym koniem! – Wypchajcie go słomą, przyprawcie mu nowy ogon i powiedźcie na jarmark, to może go kto kupi za krowę, bo na konia już niezdatny! – żartował Michał i naraz wszyscy gruchnęli śmiechem, gdyż koń się wyrwał, skoczył do stawu i nie zważając na Janklowe prośby i groźby, najspokojniej począł się tarzać. – Mądrala jucha, musi być od Cyganów! – Postawcie mu wiadro gorzałki, to może wyjdzie! – zaśmiała się organiścina, siedząca nad stawem przy stadzie kacząt pływających kiej te żółciuśkie pępuszki; rozczapierzona kokosz gdakała na brzegu. – Śliczne stadko, to pewnie od Kozłowej? – pytała Hanka. – Tak, i ciągle mi jeszcze uciekają na staw. Tasiuchny! taś, taś, taś, taś! – zwoływała rzucając na przynętę przygarściami jagły. Ale kaczki szorowały na drugi brzeg, że poleciała za nimi. – Chodźcie prędzej, kobiety – przynaglał kowal i gdy weszli do chałupy, a Hanka zakrzątnęła się kole śniadania, jął znowu penetrować w izbach i w obejściu, nawet nie przepomniał ziemniaczanym dołom, aż Hanka powiedziała: – Oglądacie, jakby co ubyło! – Nie kupuję kota we worku! – Lepiej wy znacie wszyćko niźli ja sama! – wyrzekła z przekąsem, rozlewając kawę w garnuszki. – Dominikowa, Jaguś, a chodźcież do kupy! – zawołała na drugą stronę, kaj się obie zawarły. Obsiedli ławę i popijali przegryzając chlebem. Nikto się nie odzywał, nijako było zaczynać, każden się wagował oglądając na drugich. Hanka też była dziwnie powściągliwa, juści, co niewoliła do jadła przylewając każdemu, ale prawie nie spuszczała oczów z kowala, któren się wiercił na miejscu, śmigał ślepiami po izbie i chrząkał raz po raz. Jagusia siedziała czegoś chmurna i wzdychliwa, oczy miała połyskliwe jakby od niedawnego płaczu, a Dominikowa czapirzyła się kiej kwoka i cosik poszeptywała do niej, tylko jedna Józka, co ta po swojemu pletła trzy po trzy zwijając się kole garów, pełnych perkoczących ziemniaków. Dłużyło się już wszystkim, aż pierwszy kowal zaczął: – Więc jakże zrobimy z działami? Hanka drgnęła i prostując się powiedziała spokojnie, snadź po dobrym namyśle: – A cóż ma być! Ja tu jeno stróżuję mężowego dobra i stanowić o niczym prawa nie mam. Antek wróci, to się podzielita. – Kiej tam on wróci, a tak przeciech ostać nie może. – Ale ostanie! Mogło tak być przez cały czas ojcowej choroby, to może być, póki Antek nie powróci. – Nie on jeden jest do podziału. – Aleć on najstarszy, to jemu się po ojcu należy objąć gospodarkę. – Hale, takie ma prawo jak i drugie dzieci. – Może weźmiecie i wy, jak się tak z Antkiem ułożyta. Kłóciła się przeciech z wami nie będę, nie moja w tym wola stanowi. – Jaguś! – podniesła głos Dominikowa – przypomnijże o swoim. – A po co, przeciech dobrze pamiętają... Hanka poczerwieniała gwałtownie i kopiąc Łapę, któren się nawinął pod nogi, wyrzekła przez zęby: – Juści, co krzywdę dobrze pamiętamy. – Rzekliście! Tu idzie o sześć morgów, jakie nieboszczyk zapisał Jagusi, a nie o głupie słowa! – Jak macie zapis, to wama nikt nie wydrze! – mruknęła gniewnie Magda, siedząca cały czas cicho z dzieckiem u piersi. – A mamy, w urzędzie zrobiony i przy świadkach. – Wszyscy czekają, to i Jagusia może. – Pewnie, że musi, ale co ma swojego, to zaraz zabierze, a ma przeciek krowę z cielęciem, a świnię, a gąski... – To wspólne i pójdzie do działów – powstał twardo kowal. – Do działów! Chcielibyście! Co dostała we wianie, tego jej nikt mocen odebrać! A może chcecie i kiecki a pierzyny też podzielić między siebie, co? – podnosiła głos coraz silniej. – La śmiechu rzekłem, a wy zaraz z pazurami... – Juści... przeglądam ja was dobrze, juści... – Bo i co tu będziem po próżnicy klektać. Prawdę rzekliście. Hanka, że trza poczekać na Antka. Mnie się śpieszy do dziedzica, bo tam już na mnie czekają – wstał, a dojrzawszy ojcowy kożuch rozwieszony w kącie na drążku jął go ściągać. – W sam raz zdałby się na mnie. – Nie ruchajcie, niech się suszy – broniła Hanka. – A już te buciary oddacie. Cholewy jeno całe, a i to już raz podszywane – tłumaczył, chytrze ściągając je z drążka. – Niczego tknąć nie pozwolę! Weźmiecie co niebądź, a potem powiedzą, żem pół gospodarki zatraciła. Niech przódzi spis zrobią. Nawet kołka z płotu ruszyć nie dam, póki wszystkiego urząd nie opisze! – Spisu nie było, a już się kajś zadziały ojcowe pościele... – Mówiłam ci, co się stało! Zaraz po śmierci rozwiesili na płocie i ktosik w nocy ukradł. Nie było głowy baczyć na wszystko. – Dziwne, co tak zaraz nalazł się złodziej... – To niby jak? Ja wzienam, a teraz cyganię, co? – Cichota, kobiety! Tylko przez kłótni, poniechaj, Magduś! Kto ukradł, niech miał będzie na śmiertelną koszulę. – Sama pierzyna ważyła bez mała ze trzydzieści funtów. – Mówię ci, stul pysk! – wrzasnął na żonę i wywiódł Hankę w podwórze, niby to la obejrzenia prosiąt. Poszła za nim, ale dobrze się miała na baczności. – Chciałem wam cosik poredzić. Nastawiła ciekawie uszów, miarkując nieco, kole czego kręci. – Wiecie, a to trzeba, abyście jeszcze przed spisem którego wieczora przepędzili do mnie ze dwie krowy. Maciorę można zawierzyć stryjecznemu, a co się jeno da, pochować u ludzi... Już wam powiem kaj... O zbożu powiecie przy spisie, że dawno przedane Janklowi, on przytwierdzi ochotnie, da mu się za to jaki korczyk. Źrebkę weźmie młynarz, podpasie się na jego paśnikach. A co z porządków można by schować w dołach, to po żytach. Ze szczerej przyjaźni wam radzę! Wszystkie tak robią, które jeno rozum mają. Wyście harowali kiej wół, to sprawiedliwie należy się wama więcej. Mnie ta z tego dacie co niebądź, jakąś kruszynę. I nie bojajcie się niczego, pomagał wam będę we wszystkim. A już w tym moja głowa, byście ostali przy gruncie. Jeno mnie posłuchajcie, nikto jeszcze nie dołożył do mojej rady... Sam dziedzic a rad me słucha. No, cóż powiecie?... – A jeno to, co swojego nie popuszczę, ale cudzego niełakomam! – odrzekła z wolna, wpierając w niego wzgardliwe oczy. Zakręcił się, jakby kijem dostał przez ciemię, polatał po niej ślepiami i syknął: – Już bym nawet nie wspomniał, żeście niezgorzej podebrali ojca... – A wspominajcie! powiem Antkowi, niech z wami pogada o tej radzie. Ledwie się wstrzymał od klątw, plunął jeno, a odchodząc prędko, krzyknął przez wywarte okno do izby: – Magda, miej ta oko na wszystko, bych znowu czego nie wynieśli złodzieje. Hanka patrzyła na niego ze szydliwym prześmiechem. Poleciał kiej oparzony i natknąwszy się na wójtową, wchodzącą między opłotki, długo jej cosik prawił wytrząchając pięściami. Wójtowa przyniesła jakiś urzędowy papier. – To la was, Hanka, stójka przyniósł z kancelarii. – Może o Antku! – szepnęła z trwogą, biorąc papier przez zapaskę. – Pono o Grzeli. Mojego nie ma, pojechał do powiatu, a stójka jeno powiadał, że tam stoi napisane, jakoby Grzela pomarł czy coś... – Jezus Maria! – krzyknęła Józka. Magda też się zerwała na nogi. Wszyscy patrzyli na ten papier ze zgrozą i strachem, obracając nim bezradnie w roztrzęsionych rękach. – Może ty, Jaguś, poredzisz rozebrać – prosiła Hanka. Stanęły nad nią pełne niepokoju i trwogi, ale Jagna po długiej chwili sylabizowania odparła zniechęcona: – Hale, kiej to nie po naszemu pisane i nie poradzę wymiarkować. – Nie przy niej pisane! Za to co inszego potrafi najlepiej – syknęła wójtowa wyzywająco. – Idźcie no swoją stroną i ludzi nie zaczepiajcie, kaj was obchodzą z daleka jak to śmierdzące – warknęła stara. Ale wójtowa, jakby rada z okazji, ciepnęła ją na odlew: – Przykarcać drugich to poredzicie, a czemu to nie wzbraniacie córusi, bych cudzych chłopów nie zwodziła, co! – Dajcie no spokój, Pietrowa! – wtrąciła się Hanka miarkując już, na co się tutaj zanosi, ale wójtową ponosiło coraz barzej. – Choć raz muszę se dać folgę! Tylam się przez nią natruła, tylam przecierpiała, że swojej krzywdy nie daruję, pókim żywa! – A pyskuj! Pies cie ta przeszczeka! – mruknęła stara dosyć spokojnie, zaś Jaguś rozczerwieniła się kiej burak i chociaż palił ją wstyd, ale i jakaś mściwa zawziętość nabierała w sercu, że coraz bardziej podnosiła głowę i jakby na przekór, z rozmysłem wpierała w nią szydliwe oczy, a judzący prześmiech wił się na wargach. Wójtowa wywarła już gębę kiej wrótnię i zjątrzona do żywego jej ślepiami, pomstowała wywodząc zajadle jej przewiny. – Pyskujesz bele co; boś sie opiła złością! – przerwała jej stara – ale twój ciężko odpowie przed Bogiem za Jagusine nieszczęście. – Juści, odpowie, bo ano zwiódł niewinowate dzieciątko! Juści, dzieciątko, co z każdym rade szuka krzaków! – Zawrzyjcie gębę, bo chociem ślepa, ale jeszczech zmacam drogę do waszych kudłów – groziła zaciskając kij w garści. – Sprobujcie! Tknij me jeno, tknij! – wrzeszczała wyzywająco. – Hale, spasła się na cudzej krzywdzie i będzie się tera czepiała ludzi kiej rzep psiego ogona. – W czym cię to ukrzywdziłam, w czym? – Jak twojego wsadzą do kreminału, to się dowiesz! Wójtowa skoczyła z pięściami, szczęściem, co Hanka zdążyła ją odciągnąć i ostro powstała na obie: – Loboga, kobiety, a toć karczmę robicie z mojej chałupy. Przymilkły na to oczymgnienie, sapiąc jeno a dysząc, Dominikowej jaże łzy pociekły spod szmat, jakimi miała przewiązane oczy, i lały się ciurkiem po wynędzniałej twarzy, jeno co pierwsza się opamiętała i przysiadłszy westchnęła, rozwodząc ręce: – Jezu, bądź miłościw mnie grzesznej! Wójtowa wyleciała z chałupy kiej oszalała, ale zawróciwszy już z drogi wraziła głowę przez okno i zaczęła wołać do Hanki: – Mówię ci, wypędź z chałupy te lakudre! Wygoń ją, póki jeszcze pora, abyś potem nie pożałowała! Ani godziny nie ostawiaj pod swoim dachem, bo cię stąd wygryzie ta zaraza piekielna! Radzę ci, broń się, Hanka! Przez litości bądź la niej i przez miłosierdzia! Ona jeno czeka na twojego, obaczysz, co ci ona wystroi! – przechyliła się barzej na izbę i grożąc pięściami Jagusi wrzeszczała ze wszystkiej złości: – Poczekaj, ty piekielnico jedna, poczekaj! Nie zamrę spokojnie, do świętej spowiedzi nie pójdę, póki się nie doczekam, że cię ze wsi kijami wyświecą! A do sołdatów, suko jedna! Tam twoje miejsce, świński pomiocie, tam! I poleciała, w izbie zrobiło się cicho jakby w grobie. Dominikowa jaże się trzęsła od tajonego płaczu, Magda huśtała dziecko, Hanka zapatrzyła się w komin srodze zamedytowana, zaś Jaguś, chociaż jeszcze miała w twarzy hardość i zły prześmiech na wargach, ale pobielała na płótno, bo ją te ostatnie słowa ugryzły w samo serce; poczuła, jakby ją naraz sto nożów przebiło i wszystkie rany spłynęły krwią serdeczną i wszystką mocą, ostawiając jeno nieopowiedziany żal, jakiś zgoła nieczłowiekowy żal, że chciała bić głową o ścianę i krzyczeć wniebogłosy, jeno co się przemogła i szarpiąc matkę za rękaw zaszeptała gorączkowo: – Chodźmy stąd, matko! Chodźmy prędko! Uciekajmy! – A dobrze! całkiem już osłabłam, ale ty musisz tu wrócić i przy swoim warować do ostatka. – Nie ostanę tutaj. Tak mi to wszystko obmierzło, że już dłużej nie ścierpię! Bodajem była nogi połamała, nim weszłam tutaj! – Tak ci to źle z nami było, co? – szepnęła Hanka. – Gorzej niźli temu psu na łańcuchu, że i w piekle musi być lepiej. – Dziwne, coś wytrzymała tak długo, przeciek cię nie przywiązywali za kulasy. Mogłaś se iść! Nie bój się, za nogi cię nie ułapię i prosiła nie będę, byś ostała!... – A pójdę i niech was ta zaraza wytraci, kiejśta takie! – Nie pomstuj, bym ci swoich krzywd nie ciepnęła we ślepie! – Bo już wszystkie przeciwko mnie, cała wieś, wszystkie!.. – Żyj poczciwie, a nikto ci nie rzuci i marnego słowa! – Cichoj, Jaguś, dyć Hanka ci nie przeciwna. Cichoj! – A niechta i ona pyskuje! A niechta! Mam gdzieś te szczekania. Cóżem to takiego zrobiła? Ukradłam? Zabiłam kogo, co? – Masz to jeszcze śmiałość pytać, co? – wyrzekła zdumiona Hanka stając przed nią. – Nie ciągnij mnie za język, bym ci czego nie rzekła! – A mówcie! A pyskujcie! zarówno mi jedno! – wrzeszczała coraz zapalczywiej, złość się w niej rozsrożyła kiej pożar, już była gotowa na wszystko, nawet na najgorsze. Hance naraz łzy zalały oczy, pamięć zdrad Antkowych tak boleśnie wgryzła się w serce, że ledwie już zabełkotała: – A coś to z moim wyprawiała, co? Jeszcze cię Pan Bóg za mnie pokarze, obaczysz!... Spokoju mu nie dawałaś... goniłaś za nim kiej ta rozciekana suka... kiej ta... – tchu jej zbrakło, tak się zaniesła szlochem. A Jaguś spięła się niby wilk napadnięty w barłogu, gotowy już drzeć kłami, co mu się jeno nawinie, nienawiść buchnęła jej do głowy, a mściwość sprężyła pazury, aż skoczyła na izbę i, rozwścieklona do ostatka, jęła chlastać przyduszonymi słowami kiejby tym biczem świszczącym: – To ja za nim latałam, ja! Cyganisz kiej ten pies! Wszyscy ano wiedzą, jak się przed nim oganiałam! Dyć kiej piesek skamlał pode drzwiami, abym mu chocia trep swój pokazała! To on me niewolił! To on me otumanił i robił z głupią, co chciał! A tera powiem ci prawdę, jeno byś jej nie pożałowała. A to me miłował, że już nie wypowiedzieć! A tyś mu obmierzła kiej ten stary, utytłany łach, że miał już chudziak po grdykę twojego kochania, jaże mu się odbijało kiej po starym sadle, że jeno pluł wspominając o tobie. Nawet gotów był sobie zrobić co złego, abych cie jeno nie widzieć więcej na oczy. Chciałaś, to masz prawdę. A zapamiętaj, co ci jeszczek dołożę: jak zechcę, to żebyś mu całowała nogi, kopnie cię, a za mną poleci w cały świat! Wymiarkuj to sobie i ze mną się nie równaj, rozumiesz, co? Wołała zjadliwie, władna już sobą i bez lęku, a tak urodna jak nigdy. Nawet matka słuchała jej z podziwem i strachem, tak wynosiła się inna jakaś, zgoła obca i zarazem tak jakoś straszna, zła i groźna kiej ta chmura trzaskająca piorunami. Zaś Hankę słowa te poraziły jakby na śmierć; biły ją do krwie, smagały bez litości ni miłosierdzia i rozgniatały kiej tego mizernego robaka; waliła się, kiej drzewo podarte piorunami, bez sił już i bez pamięci. Ledwie już poredziła nabrać powietrza zbielałymi wargami, opadła na ławę, a od tego bolu to wszystko się w niej rozsypywało w miałki a płony piasek, że nawet łzy przestały cieknąć po twarzy, spopielałej od męki, chociaż ciężki, wzburzony szloch rozrywał jej piersi. Z lękiem patrzała przed siebie, kieby w jakąś głąb nagle rozwartą, i drżała niby to źdźbło, które wiater żenie na zatratę... Jaguś już dawno przestała i poszła z matką na swoją stronę, Magda się też wyniesła nie mogąc się z nią dogadać, nawet Józka poleciała nad staw za kaczętami, a ona wciąż siedziała na jednym miejscu kiej ta zmartwiała ptaszka, której wybierą pisklęta, że ni krzyczeć, ni bronić, ni uciekać już nie poredzi, a jeno czasem zabije skrzydłem i żałośnie zapiuka... Aż Pan Jezus zlitował się nad nią, dając folgę umęczonej duszy, że przecknąwszy padła przed obrazami, buchnęła rzęsistym płaczem i ochfiarowała się iść do Częstochowy, byle to wszystko, co usłyszała, było nieprawdą! A do Jagusi nie czuła nawet złości, tylko brał ją strach przed nią i żegnała się niby przed złym, dosłyszawszy jej głos... Wreszcie zabrała się do roboty i wezwyczajone ręce robiły prawie same, gdyż myślami była kajś daleko, nawet nie wiedząc, że dzieci wyprowadziła do sadu, że uprzątnęła izbę i nałożywszy jadłem dwojaki pędziła Józkę, bych je prędzej poniesła w pole. A kiej ostała sama i uspokoiła się nieco, jęła rozważać i medytować nad każdym słowem. Mądra była kobieta i dobra, to łacno przepuściła wszystkie swoje obrazy i krzywdy, ale zadraśniętego ambitu nie poredziła zapomnieć, że raz po raz biły na nią ognie i serce się kurczyło od męki, a po głowie latały zamysły krwawej odemsty, aż w końcu i to przemogła, bo szepnęła: – Juści, że mi się z nią nie równać w urodzie, trudno. Alem mu ślubna i matka jego dzieci! – duma ją rozparła i pewność siebie. – A poleci za nią, to i powróci! Przeciech się z nią nie ożeni! – pocieszała się gorzko, wyglądając na świat. Południe się już podnosiło, słońce zawisło nad stawem, upał się tak wzmógł, że już parzyła ziemia i rozpalone powietrze zawiewało kieby z pieca, ludzie już wracali z pól, a od topolowej niesły się wraz z tumanami kurzawy porykiwania spędzanego bydła, gdy naraz Hankę jakby tknęło jakieś postanowienie, wsparła się o ścianę i pomyślawszy jeszcze jakieś Zdrowaś obtarła oczy, przeszła sień, otworzyła drzwi do Jagusinej izby i powiedziała mocno, a całkiem spokojnie: – Wynoś mi się zaraz z chałupy! Jagna uniesła się z ławy i stanęły naprzeciw mierząc się ślepiami przez długą chwilę, jaże Hanka cofnęła się nieco od proga i powtórzyła przychrzypniętym głosem: – Wynoś mi się w ten mig, a nie, to cię każę parobkowi wyrzucić... W ten mig! – dodała nieustępliwie. Stara rzuciła się do niej przekładać i tłumaczyć, ale Jaguś jeno wzruszyła ramionami: – Nie gadajcie do tego pomietła! Wiadomo, o co jej idzie. Wyjęła ze spodu skrzynki jakiś papier. – O zapis ci chodzi, o te morgi, a to je weź sobie i nachlaj się nimi! Rzekła wzgardliwie, rzucając jej w twarz papierem: – Udław się nimi choćby na śmierć! I nie bacząc na matczyne sprzeciwy jęła śpiesznie wiązać toboły i wynosić je w opłotki. Hankę zemgliło, jakby ją kto trzasnął między oczy, ale papier podniesła i zagadała z pogrozą: – A prędzej, bo cię psami wyszczuję! – dławiło ją zdumienie, nie mogło się jej pomieścić w głowie, że to prawda. Jakże, całe sześć morgów pola rzuciła kiej ten pęknięty garnek! Jakże! Musi być, co ma źle w głowie! – myślała wodząc za nią oczami. Jagna zaś, nie zważając na nią, już się wzięła do zdejmowania swoich obrazów, gdy Józka przyleciała z wrzaskiem: – A korale mi oddajcie, moje są po matce, moje... Jagna zaczęła je odwiązywać ze szyi, ale się nagle powstrzymała. – Nie, nie oddam! Maciej mi dali, to już są moje! Józka poczęła piekłować, jaże Hanka musiała ją skrzyczeć, bych dała spokój, bo Jaguś jakby ogłuchła na zaczepki, a wyniósłszy wszystko swoje poleciała po Jędrzycha. Dominikowa nie przeciwiła się już niczemu, lecz i nie odpowiadała na zagadywania Hanki ni na Józczyne jazgoty, dopiero kiej zabrali rzeczy na wóz, podniesła się i wyrzekła grożąc pięścią: – Bych cię nie minęło co najgorsze! Hanka jaże ścierpła, ale puszczając te słowa mimo uszów zawołała: – A przypędzi bydło Witek, to ci twoją krowę zagna do chałupy, a po resztę niech kto przyleci wieczorem, to się pozgania. Odeszły milcząco, skręciły na drogę i szły, z wolna okrążając staw samym jego brzegiem, jaże się odbijając w wodzie. Hanka długo patrzała za nimi z jakąś dziwną zgryzotą i markotnością, a że nie miała czasu na rozważania, bo najemnicy ściągali z pola, to schowała zapis do skrzynki pod klucz, zawarła ojcową stronę i zabrała się do obiadu całe jednak przypołudnie chodziła struta i milcząca nawet niechętnie dając ucho przypochlebnym słówkom Jagustynki. – Dobrzeście zrobili! Już dawno trza ją było wygonić. Rozpuściła się kiej dziadowski bicz, bo ktoż jej co zrobi kiej stara z proboszczem za pan brat! Drugą to by już dawno wyklął z ambony! – Pewnie, juści! – przytwierdzała odsuwając się, aby już więcej nie słuchać, a gdy wszyscy rozeszli się znowu do roboty, zabrała Józkę i poszły pleć len, bo się miejscami tak często puszczała złotucha, jaże niektóre zagony żółciły się już z daleka. Skwapnie się wzięła do pielenia, lecz mimo tego męczyły ją pogrozy Dominikowej i przejmowały niemałym lękiem, a głównie jednak rozmyślała, co Antek powie na to wszystko. – Jak mu pokażę zapis, to się rozchmurzy. Głupia! sześć morgów, toć prawie gospodarka! – myślała spoglądając po polach. – Wiecie, a do cna przepomniałyśmy o tym papierze o Grzeli. – Prawda! Przerywaj, Józia, a ja poletę do księdza, on przeczyta. Nawet rada była, że pójdzie między ludzi, a przewie się, co na to wszystko powiadają. Przyogarnęła się nieco w chałupie, a wyjąwszy papier zza obraza poszła z nim na plebanię. Nie zastała jednak księdza, był w polu przy swoich najemnikach przerywających marchew; dojrzała go już z dala, bo stojał prawie całkiem rozdziany, w portkach jeno a w słomianym kapelusie, ale bliżej nie śmiała podejść obawiając się, że musi już wiedzieć i jeszcze gotów ją wykrzyczeć przy ludziach. Zawróciła więc do młynarza, któren właśnie był wraz z Mateuszem puszczał na próbę tartak. – Przed chwilą żona mi opowiadała, jakżeście to wykurzyli macochę! Ho, ho, pliszka się widzi, a ma jastrzębie pazury! – zaśmiał się bierąc się do czytania owego papieru, ale jeno rzucił okiem, zawołał: – Zła nowina! Grzela wasz się utopił! Jeszcze na Wielkanoc! Piszą, że rzeczy po nim możecie odebrać u naczelnika w powiecie... – Grzela nie żyje! Laboga! Taki młody i zdrów! A to mu było dopiero na dwudziesty szósty. Miał już wrócić we żniwa. Utopił się, we wodzie! Jezu miłosierny! – jęknęła załamując ręce, srodze bowiem strapiła ją ta wiadomość. – Coś letko wama idą schedy, letko! – ozwał się drwiąco Mateusz. – Teraz jeno wygońcie Józkę, a już wszystko będzie wasze a kowalowe... – Skończyłeś to z Tereską, co już o Jagusi zamyślasz? – odcięła się, jaże młynarz gruchnął śmiechem, a on coś pilnie jął majdrować kole piły. – Nie da się zjeść w kaszy, chwat baba – powiedział za nią młynarz. Wstąpiła po drodze do Magdy, która usłyszawszy nowinę rozpłakała się i chlipiąc rzewliwie, mówiła przez łzy: – Wola boska, moi drodzy. Juści, chłop jak dąb, jak mało któren w Lipcach, o dolo człowiekowa, dolo nieszczęsna! Dziś żyjesz, a jutro gnijesz. To już Michał pojedzie po te rzeczy po nim, co mają przepaść. Chudziaszek, a tak się darł do domu!... – Wszystko w boskim ręku. A do wody to zawdy szczęścia nie miał, baczycie to, jak się topił we stawie co go to ledwie Kłąb wyratował? Snadź już mu było pisane zginąć od niej! Wyżaliły się, spłakały i rozeszły, boć każda miała dosyć swoich codziennych turbacji a zabiegów, zwłaszcza Hanka. A po wsi w mig się rozniesły te nowiny, że schodząc z pól o zmierzchu, już sobie o tym rozpowiadali; juści, że Grzeli sielnie żałowano, co zaś do Jagusi, wieś się rozpołowiła, wszystkie bowiem kobiety, zwłaszcza starsze, wzięły stronę Hanki, zajadle powstając na Jagusię, za którą, chociaż nieśmiało, opowiadali się chłopi, że już z tego miejscami przychodziło do swarów... A nim wieczór zapadł, już na wsi huczało kiej w ulu kumy leciały do kum na poredę, poniektóre krzykały do się przez płoty i sady, to dojąc krowy w opłotkach raiły z przechodzącymi. Zmierzch się czynił luby, pachnący bowiem a chłodnawy, niebo wisiało jeszcze całe w bladym złocie zachodu, z pól niesły się strzykania koników i głosy przepiórek, a po rowach i bagnach sennie nukały żaby. Dziecińskie wrzawy, śpiewki, to poryki bydła, rżenia, beki, gęgoty i turkotania wozów trzęsły się nad wsią, zaś po drogach, nad stawem i kaj się kto z kim zetknął, rajcowano zawzięcie o wypadkach, to o tym, z czym chłopi powrócą od dziedzica. Mateusz wracający z tartaku nasłuchiwał tu i owdzie ale jeno spluwał, klął z cicha i wymijał rozgadane kumy, dopiero pyskujące przed Płoszkami tak go rozeźliły, że się już wstrzymać nie poredził i powiedział wzburzony: – Hanka nie miała prawa jej wyganiać, na swoim siedziała. Antkowa może za taką śtukę dobrze posiedzieć i zapłacić! Zakrzyczała go gruba, rozczerwieniona Płoszkowa: – Hanka grontu jej nie zapiera, wiadomo! Ale że Antek leda dzień wróci, to czego inszego się bojała! Hale, upilnuje to domowego złodzieja! A może miała patrzeć przez sitko, co? – I... grał, a trawy się dzierżał, wiecie! Gadacie, co wama ślina przyniesie, ale nie ze sprawiedliwości, a jeno przez czystą zazdrość! Jakby wraził kij między osy, tak się wszystkie rzuciły na niego. – A czegoż to mamy jej zazdrościć, co? Czego? Że latawica i tłuk, że ganiacie za nią kiej te psy, że każdy by do niej rad pod pierzynę, że wstyd i obraza boska przez nią idzie na całą wieś, co? – Może i tego wam żal, pies ta was wyrozumie! Pomietły juchy, strach im słońca. A bych była kiej Magda z karczmy i robiła co najgorsze, to byście jej przepuściły, ale że urodniejsza nad wszystkie, to każda by ją z osobna utopiła w łyżce wody. Rozjazgotały się nad nim, jaże musiał uciekać. – Żeby wam, psiekrwie, poodpadały jęzory! – klął i przechodząc mimo domu Dominikowej zajrzał w otwarte okna. W izbie się świeciło, Jagusi jednak dojrzeć nie mógł, a wejść się wagował, więc westchnął jeno, zawracając ku swojej chałupie, ale jakoś pokrótce natknął się na Weronkę, idącą do siostry. – Dopiero co byłam u was. Stacho drzewo obrobił i dół wykopał, można by rznąć, kiedy przyjdziecie? – Kiedy? A może na święty nigdy. Tak mi już wieś mierznie, że cheba prasnę wszystko o ziem i pójdę, kaj mnie oczy poniesą – zakrzyczał gniewnie i poleciał. – Dobrze go cosik ugryzło, kiej się tak bzdycy! – myślała zwracając się do Borynów. Hanka sprzątała już po kolacji, ale zaraz ją wzięła na bok, opowiadając wszystko, jak było. Weronka z rozmysłem pominęła Jagusiną sprawę, a tylko rzekła o Grzeli: – Kiej pomarł, to wam jego część przychodzi do działu. – Prawda, jeszczech o tym nie pomyślałam. – A z tym, co dziedzic musi dać za las, to po jakie półwłóczku wypadnie na każdego, troje was jeno! Mój Boże, bogatym to i cudza śmierć na profit się obraca – westchnęła żałośnie. – Co mi tam bogactwo! – broniła się Hanka, lecz skoro się porozchodzili spać, wzięła rachować po swojemu i skrycie się cieszyć. Zaś potem klękając do pacierzów szepnęła z rezygnacją: – A skoro już pomarł, to już taka była wola boska. – I szczerze westchnęła za jego duszę. Nazajutrz kole południa wszedł do izby Jambroży. – Kajżeście to chodzili? – spytała rozpalając ogień na kominie. – U Kozłów byłem, dziecko się im oparzyło na śmierć. Wołała mnie, ale tam już jeno trumny potrza i pochowku. – Któreż to? – A to mniejsze, co je na zwiesnę przywiezła z Warsiawy. Wpadło do grapy z ukropem i prawie się ugotowało. – Cosik nie wiedzie się jej z tymi znajdami. – A nie wiedzie. Nie traci ona na tym, dają na pochowek! Ale nie z tym do was przyszedłem. Podniesła na niego niespokojne oczy. – Wiecie, Dominikowa pojechała z Jagusią do sądu, pono skarżyć was będzie o wygnanie córki... – A niech skarży, co mi ta zrobi! – Były z rana u spowiedzi, a potem długo radziły z dobrodziejem, nie podsłuchiwałem juści, a mówię, co me jeno doszło piąte przez dziesiąte; tak się na was skarżyły, jaże proboszcz pięścią wygrażał. – Ksiądz, a wsadza nos w cudze sprawy! – wyrzekła porywczo, tak jednak zgryziona tą wiadomością, że cały dzień chodziła kiej błędna, pełna trwóg i najgorszych przypuszczeń. O samym mroku jakiś wóz przystanął przed opłotkami. Wyleciała z chałupy zestrachana i dygocąca, wójt siedział na bryce. – O Grzeli już wiecie! – zaczął. – No, nieszczęście i tyla! Ale mam la was i dobrą nowinę: oto dzisiaj abo najdalej jutro powróci Antek! – Nie zwodzicie mnie aby? – nie śmiała już zawierzyć. – Wójt wama mówi, to wierzcie! w urzędzie mi powiedzieli... – To i dobrze, kiej wraca, największa pora! – mówiła chłodno, jakby całkiem bez radości, a wójt pomedytował cosik i pomówił wielce przyjacielsko: – Źleście sobie poczęli z Jagusią! Już na was wniesła skargę, mogą was pokarać za samowolę i gwałt. Nie mieliście prawa jej ruchać, siedziała na swoim. Dopiero to będzie, jak Antek wróci, a was wsadzą! Z czystego przyjacielstwa wam radzę, załagódźcie tę sprawę! Zrobię, co jeno będę mógł, aby skargę odebrały ze sądu, ale krzywdę musicie sami odrobić. Hanka wyprostowała się i rzekła prosto z mostu: – Kogóż to bronicie, pokrzywdzonej czy swojej kochanicy? Sypnął koniom takie baty, jaże z miejsca poniesły! Kategoria:Chłopi